Leaping across the bridge
by midjet156
Summary: Due to my ecessive drinking Leslie had "summoned" Sam Beckett back after 6 years to once again put right what once went wrong.


Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime Dr Sam Beckett stepped into the quantum leap accelorater and vanished. He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is al an observer from his own time who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear and so Dr Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life,striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home.

Sam leaps in to find himself intimately embracing a young woman probably around maybe 18 years old with blonde hair just shy of reaching her shoulders, something about her seemed familiar to the time traveler he looked around and noticed he was in a very bright gold painted room surrounded by rather large windows and right as the girl was trying eagerly to kiss him again an eerie familiar man with glasses and the accompanying white pooch emerged in the room "Leslie Burke what have I told you about this under my roof young lady!?" Sam's eye practically shot out of his head at that "Leslie…? Oh boy." As Leslie playfully bantered with her dad Sam got up trying in vain to find a mirror finally drawing the attention of the two.

"Hey you ok? What's up buddy?" Asked the man he remembered as Bill Burke "where's a mirror?!" Sam suddenly snapped clearly instilling serious looks of concern. It was Leslie that spoke up "Jesse you know we don't have any mirrors…." Sam's eyes got even wider somehow, he had only leaped to a familiar place once before and that was because allea was the to put things wrong what once went right, could she be here too? "Oh no what am I doing back here? Where are you al?" He wined to himself as quietly as he could but still apparently not enough to avoid concern. "Hey les it's been a long day and Jesse seems to be pretty worn out why don't you walk him back to his house ok" bill suggested 'yes thank you bill anything to get out of this situation'

As they walked out of the front door and into outside area where he had already once been though Leslie demanded in what was clearly mock sternness about him needing to pass his exam tomorrow so all her work wasn't for nothing, Sam wasn't really paying attention he was busy taking everything in again when suddenly she shouted about racing before taking off just in time for the imaging chamber door to open behind him. "Al what am I doing back here!? I saved Leslie and you told me everything was fine! That she and Jesse go on to have so kind of happily ever after!" Al is just as worried as Sam is frustrated but starts to explain nevertheless "Yeah well apparently history has changed. And now Leslie goes to her school at night later this week and is killed in an explosion…." "What how could that happen!? Al you don't think it's allea do you…?" "Uh no Sam not very likely. Anyway you're Jesse aarons, it's been about 6 years since the accident, you or uh he and Leslie have been going out for just shy of 3 years next month and oh apparently the resulting head trauma from her fall has left her prone to severe headaches" by now Leslie had noticed no one was running with her and turned to see what looked like Jesse arguing with himself the site was definitely a familiar one one she couldn't forget after all last time Jack aarons was doing it talking about the accident right before it even happened and as she slowly steps closer she hears something that makes her blood freeze "al. Al! Enough already look just go back and figure out exactly when and why Leslie was in the school when it happened ok. You gotta get me outta this leap dast before it's like Jimmy all over again" 'al….? Leap…..? That's exactly what mister Aaron's had said before… what is going on!? Do they both see some guy that isn't there named al? And what is with this leap nonsense? Neither of them can really jump wait when and why I was at school when it happened? When what happened? Nothing happened? Yet…. But mister Aaron's knew about me falling in the creek before it happened too he sounded like it had already happened and he had to make sure he saved me or something…?' Suddenly Leslie noticed he stopped talking to the air and was quickly jogging towards her "what was that all about…?" She asked but didn't really expect much of an answer for some reason. "What oh nothing so what are we doing next month for our anniversary? Thought about anything special?" Sam asked, it was one of the only things al told him about Jesse's life plus it would make a nice distraction. 'He's trying to distract me from his behavior…. Something's up he's acting different, mister Aaron's wasn't quite himself around the accident either.? Hum…?' Out of nowhere Leslie spoke up right when they got to the Aaron's front door "Hey Jesse remember that day when we were camping and you finally got the nerve to kiss me?" 'well here it comes… he's gonna laugh and wonder where I came up with that then he's really gonna crack up when I tell him I was just making sure he wasn't replaced by some evil shapeshifter sent by the dark master and he'll never let me hear the end of it.' "Huh oh yeah… ha I can't believe it took me so long but you looked so beautiful from that campfire I just couldn't help it…?" Leslie was extremely freaked out now eyes near bulging in panic but before he could ask if something was wrong she bolted back towards her house.

As Sam looked around the house he noticed a few things first money didn't seem to be as much of an issue as before and secondly it was much less crowded 'id learned that in the years that followed the accident Jack had been promoted and Jesse had also found himself a steady job and had been making a little extra on the side with his artwork, his two older sisters had evidently moved out of the house some time ago. As I struggled to find my way to Jesse's room I was stopped by none other than Jack himself' he asked where i'd been then pointed his head towards a door saying maybelle was going through my skethpads again. 'Well that door either leads to my room or maybelles… I guess I'll roll the dice. It's was then I noticed he seemed to be waiting for something' "Oh Uh thanks… dad, I was at uh Leslie's…." He just grunted and moved along. Sam opened the door and to his relief it looked like it had to be Jesse's room so he plopped himself down on the bed and went to sleep.

The next day he was literally forced up and dragged outside to the end of the road, he assumed it was a bus stop and was proven right when both Leslie and a school bus approached. When it stopped in front of the school Leslie was clearly distancing herself yet studying him it wasn't long before she noticed that he didn't seem to know where to go 'of course whoever this is doesn't know Jesse's schedule! But who is this fake and what has he done with him!?' Leslie was borderline furious that this imposter had taken her boyfriends place somehow. When hogger started throwing things at him blatantly mocking his obvious cluelessness Leslie gave in and dragged him to class, thankfully Leslie was going to the same place. Once there though she had finally had enough she was gonna find out what's going on "ok mister who are you and what have you done with jesse?!" She outright demanded and wouldn't accept any excuse. "Wha… what do you mean it's me Leslie…." 'He sounds even less convinced than me..?' Just the the imaging chamber door opens behind him and al walks in "Last night I asked if you remembered kissing me for the first time when camping and you said you couldn't forget with how beautiful I looked by the fire" at this als face contorted in horror "oh no Sam you didn't!" Sam turned to him and asked what was wrong to which both al and Leslie had responded to. "Sam that never happened. According to ziggy Jesse and Leslie first kissed Christmas Eve night at her house" Talking over al Leslie blatantly stated the same thing and continued on "there's no way Jesse would forget that! You're not acting like him, you're talking to someone who's not there, you mentioned leaping and the last time I saw this happen I almost died now who the hell are you mister!" 'Wow she's really angry. And worried….' But al cut off his train of thought rather abruptly "Sam don't! Don't do it." As sternly as was being he could see in sam's face it didn't make a difference "my name is Sam. Sam Beckett 'at that al got upset and disappeared somewhere knowing al probably the girls locker room but since I've gone this far no turning back now' in the future I create a top secret project the result was the ability to travel in time. Right now I'm Jesse and Jesse is me we've just switch places but he'll be fine. You know I've actually been here before." That definitely got Leslie's attention "I leaped into his father to save you. In the original history you died and it affected everyone you know especially jesse. That's kinda what I do: put right what once went wrong." Leslie had a blank expression on her face before she started hysterically laughing "put right what once went wrong? That sounds Soooooo cheesy! So if you're back here what do you need to fix now?" She asked suddenly extremely serious just then al had popped back "ah ah no Sam you can't tell her anymore" but he got up and started arguing with him which the bully Scott hogger didn't fail to laugh at so Leslie pulled him back down in his seat, curiously she asked "are you talking to someone? This al?" "Yeah uh he's kinda a hologram…. In the original history sometime this week you come here at night and are killed in an explosion." "How?! What happens!? What about my parents? What about jess?" Sam just looks at al waiting "huh oh we don't know but tomorrow night at 9:24 pm the science lab was blown up. They found her body the next morning and Jesse was so torn up he drops off the face of the earth we can't find him anywhere! Bill and Judy were so deviated they drove their car into the lake in a double suicide" Leslie is starting to get impatient waiting for an answer "tomorrow night the science lab explodes and you're found dead in the morning… you're parents commit suicide." Leslie somehow became really frightening "what happens to jesse?!" "He drops off the map, there's no trace of him, but it doesn't have to happen! We've changed things for you before we can do it again, you and Jesse can still have a happy life together" that same kid started up again "Talking in third person aarons? Didn't know your girlfriend was into freaks" Sam just leaned over whispering to Leslie "I take it he bugs you guys a lot." Leslie of course just nodded in agreement.

'The day and night moved along and before I knew it it was dinner time the day of the explosion just a few hours before Leslie dies and I still had no idea how to save her or what happened, time was running out, Leslie knew and somehow still dies and al was nowhere to be found' just as Sam was walking out the door towards the house next door al arrived "where have you been!? Leslie is gonna die in a few hours and we still have no idea what causes the explosion and what she was doing there in the first place!" But after Sam's rant he saw the look on als face "al what happened." "Well history's changed. Now another student breaks into her house in 20 minutes with a gun. There's a struggle and Leslie's shot she ends up a vegetable until she dies two years later but there's more.. Maybelle is caught in the crossfire." Sam's heard enough and starts running over inside her house when hoggers car pulled up but inside was another classmate Gary fulcher and three other nimrods one of whom had handed gary a gun.

When Sam barged in he found Leslie and maybelle sitting on the couch in the gold room "sa! Or uh Jesse what's wrong!?" She almost didn't catch herself nevertheless she knew something was happening "maybelle you have to go or hide or something now! Didn't you hear me now!" 'Sam is being very pushy about maybelle not being here… I don't know him but I doubt it's just so we can speak freely without her hearing' "now. Maybelle why don't you hide and I'll see if I can find you in a few minutes ok." 'I really hope she doesn't start arguing about being too old for hide and seek. Something is clearly wrong and she should definitely not be around for it' much to her relief maybelle agreed. "Ok now that she's gone what's going on?" She immediately demanded once maybelle was out of earshot "one of your classmates is on their way here with a gun! We've got to keep you and maybelle hidden!" Just then the back door flew open and Sam immediately put himself between the intruder and Leslie while the other three snuck behind. "Sam behind you!" Al suddenly warned but they already pulled Leslie away and Sam is left staring at a gun toting Gary fulcher standing not two feet in front of him. Sam has been in this situation before no problem, a simple spin kick and garry was laying on his back and he ran over to take care of the other two holding onto Leslie "are you ok?" Sam desperately asked her once she was safe but Garry had grabbed the gun and sitting up had fired a shot "Sam look out!" Yelled al just in the nick of time as they hit the floor before bill had emerged in the house through the now broken back down knocking the gun away. "Are you two alright! Leslie are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" He yelled out in such concern you could really seen how much bill cared about them 'bill loved his daughter and it was clear that Jesse was like a son in his eyes' "we're fine we're fine! Go check on maybelle she's hiding upstairs." Bill does just that leaving three unconscious hooligans, Leslie, Sam and al "al what happens is everything gonna be ok?" Al types something on the handlink before grinning "oh yeah Sam it's just like before, they go on to get married, have a family and become very successful children's book authors. They're happy they're really happy and Leslie still remembers what you've done for her." Now Sam is more than a little confused "how would you know that al?" "Leslie's daughter told me. She's been working with us on project quantum leap and right now Leslie's here too" but right then and there Leslie asked what happens now "you and Jesse get your happy ending. You take care of yourself, I'm gonna miss you." Before Leslie can ask him anything else Sam leaps out and she can immediately tell that Sam is gone. 'Jesse would have never believed this if he wasn't a part of it' "Jesse you're back!" Leslie exclaimed excitedly but he just stared at her confused "back? Did I go somewhere? Wait what happened did someone break in? Are you ok?!" 'He doesn't remember.' She just hugged onto him trying to assure him that she's fine as they embraced.

A/N even when extremely blackout drunk I don't understand why I wrote this. It's unnecessary, jumbled up and is way too similar to events in the episodes trilogy but it's here I wrote it so whatever. Read it I guess.


End file.
